


Heda's Mami

by Sudden_Impact



Series: Clarke Dreams of Lexa [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudden_Impact/pseuds/Sudden_Impact
Summary: After the fall of Mount Weather, Clarke Griffin roams the wilderness.  Confused and tired, she searches for something, whilst running away from her past.  When she sleeps at night, her mind shows her what she needs in the form of dreams.This time, she finds herself submitting to a strong Commander who has finally conquered the rebellious Skaikru.  This Commander has a reputation for taking the most beautiful women of a tribe she conquers.She also has a reputation for something else…a big reputation at that.





	Heda's Mami

**Author's Note:**

> Caution:  
> This story begins with lots of intimidation and threats of non-consensual sex. However, as the story progresses, it all becomes consensual. If such stories are likely to offend or upset you in any way then please read no further. Positive criticism is welcomed. Negative comments will be promptly deleted.

**heda:**  
 _noun:_ leader, commander, chief.  from: header

  
 **mami:**  
 _noun:_ penis.  from: man-meat

 

* * *

 

I stumbled forward as what felt like the shaft of a spear struck my back, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Move!" came a gruff male voice from behind me.

I complied, continuing to shuffle forwards.

I had no idea where I was.  Musty smelling sackcloth covered my head.  The rough material caused my face to itch, but I could do nothing about it.  My hands were bound behind my back with rope, which dug painfully into my wrists.

Flecks of golden candle or torch light flittered through the rough weave.  I was aware of the presence of other prisoners, judging from the occasional groans around me.  It sounded like the prisoners were all women.

"Where are you taking us?" came a bedraggled voice to my left – it was Octavia.

There was a sly chuckle from a woman in front of me.  "You will know soon enough."

"O?  O, is that you?" I called out.

"Clarke?  Yes, its me.  Where are they taking us?"

"I don't know."

"Oh Clarke, they have you too?" said a familiar voice.

"Mom!  Oh Mom!" I yelled, my voice trembling in fear.

"Silence!  The next woman who speaks will be flogged," the unknown woman yelled.  I'm sure I'd heard that voice before, but couldn't quite place it.

The women around me fell silent, except for the occasional groaning.

"Stop!" our captor cried after a short while.

I stood rooted to the spot.  My heart pounded in my chest as I wracked my brain to figure out what the hell was going on.  The last thing I remembered I was wondering through the woods in the dark.  I think I had been running away from something – away from what?  I screwed-up my face in concentration, as my mind raced with anxious thoughts.

I heard the sound of large doors opening.

"Inside prisoners," our female captor snapped.  "Now!"

I made my way forward slowly into the unknown, my stomach in knots.  My breath came in ragged gasps, as a sense of impending doom came upon me.

Strong hands clasped my shoulders, causing me to stop.

"Spek yo daun gon yo Heda", our captor barked.  _Bow before your Commander_.

Before I had a chance to react, those hands were on my shoulders again, pushing me down roughly.  I winced as my knees hit the hard floor.

An eerie silence filled the room, permeated only by the panting and groaning of the female prisoners, myself included.

I felt fingers fumbling at the back of my neck and something tugging at my throat.  The sackcloth mask scratched my skin as it was yanked off my face.  Finally I could see.  I blinked as my eyes acclimated to the new light.

I was in a large, circular room.  Bare flame flickered from torches held in sconces fastened to the walls.  Large, cream-coloured candles were dotted around the room set atop chest high iron stands.  A few large, round iron chandeliers hung from the ceiling from chains.  Each chandelier held an array of more flickering candles.

Several female prisoners, all bound, knelt to my left and right in a jagged line.  I recognised Octavia, Raven, Jessica, Fox and several others.  We exchanged nervous glances.

Turning my attention back to the room, I saw it was in a state of disrepair.  It had likely been built before the bombs that had destroyed the world in a sea of fire.  Now it had been re-purposed by the grounders.  The floor was mainly cold, grey concrete.  The remnants of a tattered red carpet ran along the centre of the room, leading towards some kind of dais.  On top of the raised platform was a throne of sorts: a large, ornamental chair decorated with gnarled and twisting tree branches which rose from the back.

The occupant of the chair surveyed her prisoners.  She was a dark haired grounder woman, probably in her early twenties.  She wore a long black coat, held together with metal clasps around the waist.  A pauldron protected her right shoulder, over which was draped a red sash.  Matching trousers and black leather boots completed the outfit.

The woman rose from her throne and strode slowly, but purposefully towards us.  Her face was impassive, with her prominent lips held in what could be described as both a scowl and a pout.  She looked intimidating with black war paint around her eyes, which seemed to drip like an open wound.  As well as a sense of fear, the young woman instilled another feeling within me…something I hadn't felt for a long time…

She was beautiful.

I froze, my eyes fixed on the mysterious grounder woman.  Her dark green eyes scanned her captives impassively, before regarding me for a beat.  She swiftly turned her attention to someone out of sight.

"The special prisoners as you requested, _Heda_ ," said our female captor from behind me.

_Heda?_

This must be the grounder commander I'd heard about, but hadn't seen yet.  I knew her name was Lexa, but apart from that, I knew hardly anything about her. I'd only been told about the Commander from Anya.  In fact, most of my dealings with the grounders had been through Anya.  Despite all this, I had a weird feeling that I'd met her before.

Anya, of course, that's who our captor was.

It struck me for a moment that Anya should be dead, yet here she was.  Why did I think she was dead?  Nothing seemed to make sense.

The Commander continued to scan her prisoners from left to right and back again.  She nodded slowly.  "Thank you Anya.  Let me see what treasures you have brought me this time."

She stepped in front of Octavia and regarded her carefully.  The girl was dressed in typical, black grounder garb.  Her eyes were daubed with black war-paint, similar to that of the Commander.

"This one is Octavia, _ai Heda,_ " said Anya.

The corner of Lexa's mouth twitched into a lopsided grin.  She reached out and gently lifted Octavia's chin, so they were eye-to-eye.  "Hmm…Octavia.  I have heard much about you.  You are the one who has embraced our ways.  Indra tells me you have proved yourself worthy as her second.  You have even taken one of our own as your _niron_."  She gently ran her fingertips across Octavia's cheek, prompting a scowl from the feisty brunette.  "Submit yourself to me and I will make you a member of the Woods Clan.  Would you like that, hmm, Octavia?"

The brunette's face contorted in disgust.  "I don't want anything from you, _Heda_ ," she snarled.

Lexa withdrew her hand and chuckled dryly.  "Oh, but that is were you are wrong, my _gona_.  So very, very wrong," she said calmly, with a hint of cynicism.  "You see, you are my prisoner – mine to do with as I please.  So it is in your best interests to serve me willingly.  I reward those who please me."  She grimaced and clenched her fist.  "But I crush those who oppose me."

"I'm not afraid of dying," Octavia blurted out, a slight tremor to her voice.

Lexa arched an eyebrow.  "Oh, did I mention dying?"  She stroked her chin theatrically.  "Hmm, I don't think I said anything about _dying_."  She leaned in towards Octavia so her face was inches away from hers.  The brunette turned her head away instinctively. "There are things worse than dying – much, much worse," she said in a harsh whisper.  "I sincerely hope it doesn't come to that.  It would be a shame for such beauty to go to waste."

Octavia said nothing in response.  The Commander's words must have frightened her into silence.

Lexa moved on to the next woman – Harper McIntyre.  "What is your name girl?"

Harper remained silent.

"Hmm?"

"You will answer when _Heda_ asks you a question," Anya barked.

"Harper," the girl replied meekly.

"Harper?" said Lexa as she studied the girl's face closely.  "You're not as pretty as the others…but I will take you."

 _I will take you?_ Take her where?  What the hell was the Commander talking about?  Whatever it was, it didn't sound good.

I tried to make out who else had been captured, but my view was obscured by those nearest to me.  As I looked, someone shifted their head and then I saw my Mom.

My heart almost leapt out of my chest.  "Mom!" I cried.

"Oh honey!" my Mom gasped, her face a mask of confused panic.  "What are they going to do with us?"

I shook my head.  "I don't know Mom."

Lexa's attention shifted to my mom and frowned.  She looked at Anya as if seeking an explanation.

"Abby, nomon gon Klark, Heda _,_ " Anya announced proudly.  _Abby, mother of Clarke, Commander._

Lexa's face brightened.  "Ah, I see.  You are past the bloom of your youth, Abby.  But you have matured well.  I can see where the Sky Princess gets her beauty.  I will enjoy taking you."

There was that word again.  Where would she take my mom?  Or how would she take her?  Ice water ran through my veins as realisation dawned upon me.

The Commander was talking about having sex with us!

I closed my eyes and grimaced at the thought of the Commander having sex with my own mom.  We exchanged anxious glances, before she shifted out of sight.  I wondered if my Mom had any idea of the Commander's intentions towards us.

We had all heard the rumours of the Commander.  They said that despite being a woman, she had a penis…

A very large penis.

I watched the young woman closely, checking for a tell-tale bulge between her legs.  But I could not make out any trace of a penis from beneath her black coat.

Lexa moved on to her next prisoner.  It was Raven.

The Mechanic had changed little since I last saw her.  She still wore her distinctive red jacket and her dark brown hair was tied back in a pony tail.

"So, you're the one they call Raven?" Lexa said with a hint of enthusiasm.  She appraised the brunette as if she were prize livestock.  "I have heard much about you.  They tell me you have knowledge of the ways of the _Pramheda_.  What the Old Ones call _technology_."  Smiling, she held up her palm towards the ceiling as if to indicate the air around her. "They say you can make voices travel through the air."

Raven continued to avert her gaze, her mouth twisted into a sneer.

Lexa's eyes drifted to the brace on Raven's left leg.  "I can see that life has not been kind to you."  She reached out and stroked her hair, prompting a deeper scowl from the girl.  "But you are exceedingly beautiful.  Serve me, Raven.  Show me the ways of the Old Ones.  Teach my people your wisdom and I promise you – you will be richly rewarded."

"I need _nothing_ from you!" Raven hissed.

The Commander retracted her hand and her eyes narrowed.  She lowered her head as if to whisper in Raven's ear.  I could just about hear her speak.  "Oh, you do need me, Raven.  You are _nothing_ without me."

Lexa raised herself to full height and turned to Anya.  "Anya, ogud emon gon ai nat." _Anya, prepare her for me tonight._

" _Sha, Heda,_ " Anya replied with a curt nod of her head.

Lexa turned back to Raven, the corner of her mouth curled into a sly grin.  "I shall have you tonight."

My skin crawled with dread as I heard the Commander speak those words.

"You will never have me!  I'd rather die before you put that…that _thing_ inside me!"  Raven yelled, her face red and contorted with rage.

"You dog!" Anya snapped.

Quick as a flash, the Commander gripped the brunette by the throat.  She brought her face within inches of Raven's.  "Who are _you_ to tell _me_ what I should and should not do?" she snarled through gritted teeth.  "By right of conquest I can take you any time I please."  She glanced around her prisoner's briefly, "I can take any one of you at any time.  There's _nothing_ that you or any of your people can do to stop me.  I will _jok_ you all!"

The women in the room exchanged confused glances.  Not all of them spoke Trigedasleng.  Octavia shot me a knowing look – we both knew exactly what _jok_ meant.

Lexa returned her attention to her prey.  "The question is – will you submit to me…"  She brought her face even closer.  "Or will you defy me?"

"I will defy you…Commander," Raven spat.  "You may take my body, but you will _never have me._ "

The Commander recoiled, as if struck by her prisoner's harsh words.  She raised herself to full height and nodded slightly.  "Very well, it is your choice.  I will take you…and I will ravage you!"

There was a coldness to Lexa's words that sent a shiver running down my spine.  I knew that Raven spoke the truth: she _would_ rather die than to submit to having sex with Lexa.  She was heterosexual and defiant.  She had a strong preference for men with cocks – not women.  There had to be something I could do.  I had to save Raven and the rest of my people.  The Mechanic wasn't the only one who felt disgust at the thought of being taken by this creature.  There was only one thing for it – I had to sacrifice myself for the sake of the ones I loved.

I swallowed thickly before speaking.  My tongue felt like it was stuck to my parched mouth.  "Take me _Heda_."

"What?"

"Take me _Heda_ ,"  I repeated softly, as I turned to face the Commander.  "I'm the one you want.  Take me instead of her, I beg you."  I could scarcely disguise the sense of defeat that trembled in my voice.  My shoulders slumped and my eyes drifted to the floor.  It felt as if all the fight had just drained from my body.  Now all that was left was a hollow feeling of defeat and a willingness to survive.  But above all things was the urgent, desperate need to save my friends and family.

I didn't look up as I heard the sound of the Commander's boots clacking on the hard floor.  I continued to stare downwards glibly as her boots came into view.  A hand touched my chin and gently raised my head, causing me to gasp.

"Ah, we meet at last _Skai Prisa_ ," she cooed.  "So, you want me to take you instead of your friend, hmm?"  I gazed into the Commander's eyes.  For a brief moment I thought I detected a hint of tenderness in those forest green orbs.  "Is that because you want to spare your friend?"  A sly grin took possession of her plump lips.  "Or is it because you've heard of my reputation and you cannot wait for me to fill you?"

"Oh my girl!  My baby girl!" my Mom wailed.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust.  I had to bite back a retort and humble myself in this moment if my friends, and my Mom, were to be kept safe.  I swallowed hard as I held back a riposte.

"Nothing to say, Clarke?" the Commander teased.  She ran her fingertips along my jaw line tenderly like a lover.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" Octavia screamed, as she struggled against her bonds.

"Silence!" Anya yelled as she strode towards Octavia with her hand raised, ready to strike the girl.

"Octavia, don't…please," I implored my friend.  I took a deep breath before holding the Commander's eyes in a steely glare.  "I'm the only woman from _Skaikru_ that you'll ever need."

Anya laughed dryly.  "This one sounds desperate _Heda_."

"Indeed she does," said Lexa.  "That's a big claim to make Clarke."  Her brow furrowed.  "But I wonder if your statement is based on truth or if it is merely an idle boast?"  She paused while she appraised me.  "I must say, you are a truly beautiful woman.  Perhaps there is a hint of truth to your words after all.  No matter.  I will find out soon enough."  She turned once more to her companion.  "Anya, prepare the Sky Princess for me."  Her face took on the look of a predator sizing up its next meal.  "I will take her tonight."

The female prisoners moaned, wailed and some yelled curses.

 _"Sha, Heda,"_ Anya replied with a smug expression on her features.

My heart seemed to plummet into the pit of my stomach.  There was no going back now.

 

* * *

 

"You should consider yourself lucky, _Skai Gada_ ," Anya sneered as she led me along the dimly lit corridor.  "Not every woman gets the opportunity to be…" She cleared her throat theatrically.  "…intimate with the _Heda_."  She gave a bitter laugh as her voice became low and dangerous.  "I've been told _Heda's mami_ is huge.  You'll be screaming while she ravages you.  Then she'll decide on the best way to execute you for your crimes against our people.  _Yu fraga!_ "

My skin tautened as her words fell upon my ears.  Why was she calling me a murderer?  Did she still despise me for the slaughter at the dropship?  Or was this something else?  What had happened to the rest of my people?  Had they been captured, or worse…killed?

"What's all this about Anya?  Why have we been captured?" I asked.

The Warrior's eyebrows drew together in a frown then she huffed.  "Don't pretend you don't know."

We continued down the corridor in silence.  I considered escaping, but where could I run to?  My hands were bound behind my back with rope.

"Here!" Anya barked.

We stopped outside a door, guarded by two warriors, their faces impassive.

Anya untied my bonds.  "Don't try anything foolish," she said, before ushering me inside the room and closing the door.

 

* * *

 

The room was small and sparsely furnished.  Candles on stands suffused the room with a golden glow.  In front of me stood a middle-aged grounder woman with a girl who looked to be in her late teens.  Perhaps they were mother and daughter?  They wore simple tunics and stern facial expressions.  They stared at me without emotion as I entered the room.

The woman wrinkled her nose and wafted her hand in front of her face.  "Yu sen foto." _You smell bad_.

I just scowled at her as I considered a retort, but thought better of it.

The woman pointed at me.  "Kot off yun bakkova," she said warily.  _Take off your clothes._

I just gawped at her in shock.  As my eyes scanned the room, I took in the sight of a fire-pit, orange flames licking a large, black iron pot which was suspended over it.  Why did this woman want me to take off my clothes?  Was this some sort of torture?

When I failed to respond, the woman huffed and repeated her request.

I was about to protest when I noticed a round wooden bathtub in the corner of the room.  I sighed in relief and pulled off my shirt.  The rest of my clothes followed, forming a small heap at my feet, until I stood naked in front of the two grounder servants.  The room was pleasantly warm from the fire and I was glad to finally shed my grubby attire.

The older woman said something in rapid Trigedasleng to her companion.  The younger woman nodded before using a large wooden ladle to pour steaming hot water into the bath.

As the girl continued to fill the bath, the woman busied herself with gathering various small items from atop a wooden dresser.  She added the contents of a small bottle of liquid to the bath, before sprinkling what could have been herbs, into the water.  Almost immediately a beautiful aroma began to fill the room.

" _Sita_ ," the woman snapped, pointing towards the water-filled bathtub.

I didn't hesitate to comply, as I lowered myself into the water.  I closed my eyes, leaning my back against the side of the bathtub.  The water was hot, but not too hot and it soothed my aching body.  I breathed in the floral scent from the water vapour and relaxed for the first time in a long time.  My eyes shot open and I gasped as I felt two pairs of hands upon me.  The women were now vigorously scrubbing my body with sponges.

The women eventually finished washing my body.  Next, the girl ladled bathwater onto my head, as the woman lathered some sort of shampoo into my unruly tangle of hair.  I watched as my improvised red hair dye from the berries I'd found, streaked down my body in rivulets to mingle with the dirty black water in the tub.

"Gyon op," the woman said.  _Get up_.

I stood, naked with water dripping from my body into the bathtub.  The woman gestured with her eyes for me to get out of the bath.

I did as I was told and the girl placed a large towel around my shoulders, before thoroughly drying me all over.

The woman rummaged in a cupboard.  I watched with mounting curiosity as she laid various strange looking garments on the bed.  I use the word 'garments' loosely, as they looked more like pieces of ornate copper with bits of material attached.  The towel was replaced by some sort of gown.  Was I going to wear these item for the Commander?

Next, the woman produced a large pair of scissors and set about snipping away at my hair.  When she had finished, I glanced at the floor to see a pile of hair around my feet.  Then my hair was twisted into a Dutch braid which brushed against my shoulder and almost reached my waist.

The girl removed the gown as the woman placed ornate metal cups against my breasts.  The metal felt cold against my bare skin, prompting a gasp from my lips.  Was this an armoured brassiere or what?  She fastened the strange bra behind my neck and back with cords.  I opened my mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it.  I grudgingly appreciated just how well the metal cups fitted my breasts.  It was almost as if it had been made just for me.

The woman babbled something in Trigedasleng, prompting the girl to join her in dressing me.  The girl responded by grabbing a pair of knee high brown leather boots from next to the bed.  She busied herself with placing my feet into the footwear.  The boots were made of the softest leather I had ever felt and were very comfortable.

Next the woman fitted an ornate copper plate around my waist and crotch.  The bikini-like item was attached to shimmering, royal blue material which formed a skirt of sorts and fell to just below my knees.  I gulped as I saw that the skirt barely covered my left leg.  The woman slide an ornate copper arm-wrap onto my upper arm and a metal bracelet on my wrist.  My eyes drifted towards the bed, wishing and willing there to be more items to were – there were none.

I swallowed nervously, as I ran my fingertips over the revealing outfit.  I briefly traced the patterns of the metal, admiring the fine craftsmanship.  I also admired the material that cascaded from the metal loincloth.  The material was so delicate and soft to the touch; it seemed to shimmer in the golden candlelight.  Could this be what the people of old used to call silk?

I glanced up at the two women, a trace of a smile on their lips, as they both stood admiring their handiwork.  "Um, is there anything more for me to wear?"  I gestured towards my new clothes.  "This is a bit, err, revealing."

The woman's mouth cracked open into a broad smile.  She threw her head back and laughed heartily.

I never knew the woman was capable of such humour, I smiled despite myself.

The girl just stood, dumbfounded, looking to her companion for clarification.  After the woman had translated for the girl, they both laughed together.

"Believe me, _Maun Ripa_ ," she said, as she brought her laughter under control.  "You won't be needing any more clothing this night."

I frowned.  I suppose the woman had a point.  It then dawned on me that she'd just called me _Mountain Killer_.  Is that what the grounders called me now?

She turned to the girl.  "Tel Anya op em ste ogud."  _Tell Anya she is ready._

" _Sha_ ," the girl replied before scurrying out of the room.

I stood there in my new outfit, as the woman continued to stare at me with a bemused expression on her face.

I huffed and averted my gaze, which caused the woman to chuckle to herself.

The door opened and in stepped the girl, followed by Anya.  The Warrior nodded as she appraised me.  "Well, I must say _Skai Gada_ , you look like a totally new person and you smell a lot more pleasant."  She chuckled dryly.  " _Heda's_ going to be pleased with you… _very_ pleased indeed!"  She exchanged a look with the servant woman, prompting both of them to burst into laughter.

Again, the servant girl was left smiling bemusedly.  She joined in the laughter after her companion translated the joke for her.

"Come on," said Anya after the laughter had died down.  "We don't want to keep _Heda_ waiting, do we?" she said with a wink.  This caused both women to erupt into laughter again, as Anya took me by the arm and led me out of the room.

I wanted to ask Anya how she'd survived after being gunned down outside the parameter fence of Camp Jaha.  But maybe this wasn't the best time to ask such questions.  I honestly thought she'd died that night, after we'd escaped from that awful mountain.  But here she was, alive and well.  Nothing seemed to make sense.  Was I going mad?

How had it come to this?  All I had wanted was some solitude as I gathered my thoughts, trying to get over murdering hundreds of people...men, women and children. I know they were our enemies and had tried to kill us to harvest our bone marrow.  The Mountain Men had only wanted to survive.  But when it came down to it – it was either them or us.

Maybe just some alone-time in the woods was all I needed to get myself together?  But now I was dressed in some ridiculous, scanty outfit, like something out of a pantomime.  To top it all off – I was about to be fucked by some crazy grounder bitch with a huge cock!

We eventually stopped outside a pair of double doors, which were guarded by two male grounder warriors.  They barely acknowledge Anya, as they stood with their backs ramrod straight, hands clutching spears, staring drearily ahead of them.

"Here," said Anya in a clipped tone.  A wry smile quirked her mouth.  "Have a lovely time _Skai Gada_ ," she said in a sing-song voice, before walking off, laughing as she went.

The guards pushed open the doors and one of them gestured for me to enter.

 

* * *

 

My mouth fell open as I stepped through the doors and surveyed the room.  It was large and ornately furnished.  A large wooden bed, laden with sumptuous grey furs, lay in the middle of the room against the far wall.  Even in the dim candlelight, I could make out the exquisite carvings upon the bed frame.  A massive, round patterned headboard rose up from the back, nearly touching the ceiling.  Various works of art were dotted around the room: statuettes, tapestries and woven rugs.

The Commander sat at a small wooden table in the centre of the room.  We both seemed to be taken aback by each others appearance.  Lexa was dressed in an elegant forest green dress, finished with gold lace trim. It looked like pictures I had seen on the Ark mainframe, of clothes worn by women at balls or cocktail parties.  The dress' short sleeves revealed a large tattoo on her right upper arm.

Gone was the intimidating war paint, as were her braids.  Now, her chestnut hair spilled loosely around her shoulders.  Her face broke out into a warm smile as I stood taking in her appearance.

"Clarke, please join me," she said warmly, gesturing to the empty wooden chair opposite her.

I slowly made my way over to the table and sat down opposite the woman.  Her intimidating appearance and demeanour had been replaced by something much friendlier.  It was as if she was a totally different person.  But I couldn't help my sense of trepidation and the anger that still bubbled within me.

"What's all this about Lexa, I thought you wanted to… _have me_?" I said brusquely as I sank into the chair.  I'd called her Lexa instead of _Heda_.  She might think I was being too casual with her, but I didn't care.

"Oh, I will have you," Lexa replied, with a hint of smugness.  "I don't like to rush things."

"Is this meant to be… _romantic?_ " I asked, barely able to keep the sense of annoyance out of my voice as I gestured around me.

She gave a half shrug.  "I suppose so, yes.  I want this experience to be as civilised and pleasant as possible."

"Civilised and pleasant?" I blasted.  "You intend to rape me and you call this, civilised and pleasant!"

"It's only rape if I don't have your full consent," the Commander replied calmly.

"What makes you think you have my full consent?"

Lexa quirked an eyebrow. "Why, you told me yourself that you were the only woman from _Skaikru_ that I'd ever need.  So you must desire me and intend to please me, or you wouldn't have made such a bold declaration."

"I stand by my word," I hissed through gritted teeth.  "I _am_ the only woman from _Skaikru_ that you need."  I leaned forward in my chair, palms flat on the table and eyes narrowed.  "Let me make something perfectly clear.  The only reason I'm going through with this farce, is because I care for my people and I'd do anything for them.  Anything to keep them away from you and your…" I shook my head in disgust, unable to say the word.

" _Mami?_ "

The bitch was smiling now.  She was enjoying this.  No doubt this was all part of her game.  She would make her victims squirm as she teased them before ravaging them.

I had to repress the desire to slap the woman right there and then.

"May I remind you Clarke that it is my right, by conquest, to take the most beautiful women from a defeated tribe and do with them as I please."

"Do with them as you please?" I shook my head, lost for words.

"I know you don't follow our traditions.  But I ask that you respect those that do."

"Traditions!" I squeaked as I slammed my palms on the table. "Traditions are when you give someone a gift on their birthday or wear war paint before going into battle.  Traditions are not raping women you've captured."

The brunette just rolled her eyes as if bored with my ranting.  It seemed she was not perturbed in the least by my outburst.  "Clarke, this has been something that warriors have done for centuries.  It was something our generals did for countless years, since the very first commanders.  When I outlawed it they then looked to me to carry on the tradition."

I huffed dramatically.  "Oh, I'm sure that's awful for you _Heda_ ," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

The Commander twisted her mouth as she deliberated her reply.  "Actually, it's something I enjoy very much."

"Urrghh!  You make me sick!" I spat, folding my arms and turning my head away in annoyance.  "Just because you do it, doesn't make it right."

"I know you see my people as savages.  But, yes, it is an improvement.  Would you rather be taken by someone like Tristan, up against a tree while his warriors watch?"

"Well…I…I suppose not."

"Well then…"

An uncomfortable silence fell between us.  I couldn't bring myself to make eye-contact with my captor.

"Please, let us not bicker," Lexa said eventually.  "I would like to get to know you better."  She clapped her hands twice.

I started as a grounder girl, probably in her teens, emerged from out of the shadows.  She stood next to the table, careful to keep her eyes averted from her Commander.  She nodded reverently.  _"Heda?"_

The Commander barely acknowledged the girl, her green eyes still fixed on mine.  "Lid ai in bida sawajus."  _Bring me some wine._

" _Sha Heda_ ," the girl said, before leaving the room.

We sat in silence with the Commander's eyes fixed on me while I kept my attentions away from her.  After a short while, the servant girl returned, setting a jug and two ornate metal goblets on the table.  She proceeded to pour the contents of the jug into the goblets, before returning to the shadows.  I peered into the goblet, which was filled with a dark red liquid. 

"It's wine," the Commander said.

The Commander sipped from her cup and waited for me to follow suit.

I took a tentative sip.  The drink tasted pleasant and was strong, but not as strong as Monty's moonshine.  I was still parched after my ordeal and, in the absence of water, I drained the goblet in one go.

The Commander chuckled.  "Easy, Clarke.  It's strong drink."

"I'm very thirsty, _Heda._ "

"That's quite alright.  There's plenty more where that came from."  She lifted the jug.  "Here, let me fill you up," she said as she filled my goblet with more of the dark beverage.

I flinched at the _double entandre_ , but the Commander seemed oblivious.

"I never had a chance to thank you," Lexa said after a beat.

"For what?"

"For destroying the _Maunon_ once-and-for-all."  The brunette smiled amiably.  "I could never have done what you did."

That took me aback – I'd never expected gratitude from this woman, man or whatever it claimed to be.  I opened my mouth, ready to respond with some quip – but none came.  I shifted my gaze towards the wall to my left. "Oh, it was nothing," I replied meekly.

"It wasn't nothing Clarke.  What you did was truly amazing!"

Heat rose to my cheeks.  I thought this woman was going to make mad, passionate love to me – not serve me compliments.  I had walked into this room anticipating a war of words and sexual abuse.  But so far I'd been met with beauty, kindness and compliments.  I felt like a child again on the Ark.  She reminded me of my Mom, telling me how well I'd performed in the Unity Day celebrations.  Oh, how I wished I was back on the Ark, with my Mom and Dad…

"How did you do it?" Lexa asked.

"Huh?"

"How did you destroy the _Maunon?_ "

"Oh, it was simple really," I said, waving my hand dismissively.  "I just released toxic radiation into Level 5."

The Commander's brow furrowed in confusion.  "Um, radiation?  What is radiation?"

From a knowledge perspective, the grounders were on a totally different level to us.  I sighed as I prepared to explain the intricacies of radioactivity to the commander of the grounders.  I felt like I was explaining science to a child. 

"Radiation, _Heda_ , is the poison in the air, which was created by the bombs which destroyed the earth, many years ago."

"Ah, yes, I see.  This is why the _Maunon_ could not leave their hiding place underground, yes?"

I nodded.  "That's right."

"So you found a way of bringing the air we breathe, into the dwelling place of the _Maunon?_ "

"That's correct, yes."

The Commander's mouth fell open.  "That's...that's remarkable."

A feeling of warmth flooded my chest, as I allowed myself to indulge in a burst of pride.  But I couldn't suppress my anger towards the Commander for her betrayal.

"I could have done with some help of course," I said acidly.

"Well, it seems you didn't need my help after all."

"Clearly!" I said, barely able to mask the irritation in my voice.  I folded my arms and averted my gaze once more.

Lexa rolled her eyes at my quip and sighed.  "It does not serve us well to dwell on the past. "  Her face fell.  "I made a deal that saved the lives of my people.  But at the cost of betraying you.  I'm truly sorry I let you down.  I just hope that some day you will forgive me."

I had been bristling for an argument with this woman.  My whole body was tensed, ready to tell her what a traitorous bitch she was.  But now she was apologising with what seemed like genuine sincerity.  I was taken aback, as I'd not expected such a response.  But I was not ready to forgive her just yet.

"Forgive me Clarke.  You must be hungry after your…experience," the Commander said.

"I..um..yes.  Yes, I'm very hungry."

That was an understatement!  When I'd been roaming the wilderness after the devastation of Mount Weather, I hadn't eaten properly.  Most of the time I got by just eating berries.  Occasionally, I'd catch a rabbit or squirrel to eat.  The larger catches, such as panthers, would be traded for essentials at Niylah's trading post.

The Commander was studying me intently with those lovely green eyes of hers.  I watched in fascination as the reflection of the candlelight caused her eyes to sparkle.  Her plump lips were fixed in a curious pout.  I began to wonder what it would be like to kiss those luscious lips…

I shook my head briefly, as if to free my head free of such thoughts.  I didn't want to remind myself of what the Commander had planned for me this evening.  I didn't want to be attracted to the brunette, but I had to admit to myself that she was rather attractive.

Okay, Lexa was totally fucking gorgeous!

I couldn't believe this was the same woman as the one I'd seen earlier, who was threatening my Mom and my friends.  I had to grudgingly admit that this was the kind of woman I could fall in love with.  I had read romance novels on the Ark.  Now, I was finally having my first candlelight dinner, with the most powerful grounder of all people.

I took another big gulp of wine, licking my lips appreciatively.  I glanced around the room again.  I could get used to this!

The Commander clapped her hands twice, prompting the servant girl to rush obediently to her side.  _"Sha Heda?"_

"Ai gaf choj op nau."  _I want to eat now._

 _"Sha Heda"_ the girl replied, before leaving the room.

"I'm glad you're here," said the Commander softly.

My eyebrows shot up.  "I'm sorry?"

"I'm glad you're here.  I believe that we, in Polis, can benefit greatly from the _Skaikru_.  I'm willing to forgive your atrocities towards my people, if we can work together to make life better for everyone.  We have so much to learn from each other, so much to give."

I wasn't expecting that!  My mouth opened and closed soundlessly like a fish.  She was right of course – the bitch was right.  We _did_ have a lot to gain from working together.  I held my composure and stifled a retort.  "Um, yes, I suppose…I suppose you're right."

Lexa refilled my goblet, before I raised it to my lips and took another large mouthful.  If I was going to have sex tonight, I might as well get drunk.  The effect of the wine was already kicking in.  The room was pleasantly warm, despite my revealing attire.  Although the metal continued to chill my body where it met my skin – and it met my skin in the most intimate places – my body felt perfectly relaxed and my head swam slightly.  My eyelids seemed to be getting heavier as time went by and it seemed a struggle to keep them open.

The doors opened and the servant girl re-entered the room.  She was pushing some sort of wheeled wooden trolley.  She stopped beside our table and began placing various dishes onto it.  There were large plates of steaming hot vegetables and slices of meat.  My mouth watered at the sight and the smell of the delicious looking food.

" _Mochof Shayla,_ " the Commander said to the servant.

The girl bowed her head reverently.  " _Pro Heda,_ " she replied, before wheeling the trolley out of the room.

Lexa motioned towards the feast laid upon the table.  "Please, help yourself."

I didn't need to be asked twice, as I used my knife and fork to pile food onto my plate.  I moaned in satisfaction as I placed a forkful of meat and vegetables into my mouth. I was so hungry that I was unable to properly maintain my table manners – and conversation for that matter.

"How is your food Clarke?" Lexa asked after a little while.  "Is it to your satisfaction."

"Hmm…yes, _Heda_ ," I replied with a mouth full of food.  I pointed to my plate with my fork.  "This is lovely."

Lexa smiled and nodded.  "I'm glad you like it."

There she was again – being nice.  It made it more difficult for me to hate her when she was being so nice.

The food was delicious and I gulped it down greedily.  I had no idea what the meat was, it was some sort of selection.  I sat back in my chair and raised the goblet to my lips.  My stomach had not felt so full in days.

When we were both finished, Lexa clapped her hands twice.  The servant girl, Shayla I think her name was, reappeared with the trolley.  The girl quickly cleared away the plates and wiped down the table with a damp cloth, before exiting the room.

A comfortable silence fell between us.  I considered what to say next.  I absentmindedly fingered my Dutch braid.  I'd never had my hair styled this way before.  I decided I liked it.  There was no doubt that The Commander liked it as she'd probably requested it herself.

Now that we were comfortable in each other's company, I risked asking a personal question.  "So,  _Heda_ , you're a beautiful woman.  Why don't you have a partner?  A _niron?_ "

The Commander looked pained for a moment.  She collected herself before replying, "I lost someone special to me. Her name was Costia.  She was captured by the Ice Nation.  Queen Nia thought she could learn my secrets from her."  She took a gulp of wine before continuing.  "So she tortured her, killed her, cut off her head."

My eyes widened and my stomach churned as she spoke those words.  "I'm so sorry."

"I thought I'd never get over the pain, but I did."

"How?"

"By recognising it for what it is...weakness," said Lexa, her eyes overflowing with sadness.

Weakness?  What the hell was this woman talking about?  This went against everything I believed in.  An unexpected wave of compassion flowed over me.  Every sense of hostility towards this woman was replaced by a sense of sorrow and understanding.  I could no longer hate her.  But she challenged a core belief in me which could not be denied – the power of love.  I had to put her straight.

"Love is weakness?  How can you believe that?  Love is strength."

"Love makes you vulnerable and puts people in danger.  I'll never make that mistake again."

I shook my head vigorously.  "No, no, you're wrong.  Love is strength.  You should let someone love you, _Heda_.  You're a strong, intelligent and attractive woman.  Surely, there must be no shortage of men, or women, who would devote their life to you, here in Polis?"

It surprised me just how much I meant those words.  I was not seeking to flatter the Commander.  I meant every word I said.  I just felt in my heart, in that moment, that this amazing woman deserved love and respect.

"People respect me because I am their _Heda_.  I won my conclave."  She broke off and a frown clouded her face.  "But like many of my people – I'm a _frikdreina_."

I furrowed my brow.  "A _frik…drein_ …what?"

"A _frikdreina._   Someone who is born with a visible physical defect as a result of the poison in the air, from the bombs.  I believe you call it _radiation_."

"Oh?"

"Some of us are born with six toes," the Commander continued.  "Others with scabs, warts or missing fingers.  I've been born with a _mami_."

"I suppose that must have been difficult for you."

Lexa laughed scornfully.  "You have no idea.  I was raised as a boy from my youth.  I behaved and dressed like a boy, because people told me I was a boy.  Who could blame them?  I had a _mami_ between my legs, after all.  I was trained to fight from an early age – trained to become a warrior.  But as I grew up, I identified with the girl inside me.  I looked more like a girl, than a boy.  I felt like a girl – on the inside.  I felt so confused.  When I told my parents I was a girl, they laughed at me.  They only paid attention to me when I started developing breasts."

At the mention of breasts, I felt my focus involuntarily shift towards her midsection.  Her breasts were only small and the dress kept them well covered.  I caught myself and met her gaze once more.  "It must have been difficult for you."

Lexa nodded.  "It was difficult.  Only Costia accepted me…no… _loved_ me, for who I was."  She fixed me with a pained expression.  "I allowed myself to love someone, and look where that got me.  I put the person I cared about more than anyone else in the world, in danger."  Her eyes shifted to the floor.  "Now she's no longer here.  I'll never make that mistake again."

I felt my own heart being weighed down by her grief.  We had both lost someone dear to us.  I'd blamed her in the past for Finn's death.  But I was the one who plunged the knife into his murderous heart.  I was the one who irradiated all of those people in Mount Weather – people who were no different to us – people who just wanted to survive.  The Commander truly cared for her people and was willing to sacrifice herself for them.  She was willing to deny herself love for the sake of being strong for her people and keeping them safe.

I was the monster here – not her.

"But you can love again.  Surely there must be someone here who–"

Lexa laughed bitterly.  "Who will love me?  I'm a woman with a _mami_.  I'm a _frikdreina._   I frighten women and I repulse men.  I'm neither a man nor a woman – I'm something in between."

"I don't see that," I said softly.  "All I see in front of me is a beautiful woman in need of love.  I see a woman who will do anything to protect her people.  What does it matter if you have a _mami_ or a _gadagapa?_   Love is more than skin-deep.  If someone loves you they'll accept you for who you are."

She laughed that hollow, mocking laugh of hers as she lifted her goblet and stared blankly into it.  "If only that was true, Clarke.  If only that was true…"

Another veil of silence fell between us.  I had to admit that my resistance was weakening.  I was giving in more and more to this beautiful creature.  As I continued to watch Lexa, all hatred towards her was replaced by something else.  I felt a combination of appreciation, sympathy, understanding and…lust!

I moistened my lips as thoughts entered my mind of what sex would be like with the Commander.  The red wine had the effect of emboldening me.  I almost felt tempted to tell the woman to take me right there and then.  But I knew this was something of a game.  I decided I would leave things to Lexa and see how this played out.

"So, would you care to tell me what you were running from, when we caught you in the forest?" Lexa asked eventually.

That got my attention.

I closed my eyes in concentration as I wracked my brain to remember what it was I was trying to escape from.  Then it came to me…

I was fleeing from the aftermath of the destruction of Mount Weather…

I was fleeing from my people…

I was fleeing from myself.

Drawing a deep breath, I replied, "I needed some time to myself, after what I did at Mount Weather.  The death, the destruction, it was more than I could bear.  I just couldn't face seeing my people, not after what I did to the Mountain Men."

"I see," said Lexa curtly.  "You kill three hundred of my people with fire.  But you do not grieve their deaths.  Then you kill three hundred _Maunon_ by poisoning the air they breathe, and this you mourn?"  She shook her head.  "Do my people mean so little to you?"

Her words cut me like a knife – she did have a point.  " _Heda_ , it's not that.  I just wanted to survive, to save my people.  I didn't want to kill your warriors, please believe me.  I just…I…"

I didn't know what to say.  Perhaps she was right.  Maybe I did rate her people lower than the Mountain Men, because they were not like us – because they had no grasp of modern technology and the like.

She narrowed her eyes and her tone became low and menacing.  "Perhaps you were running away because you had something to do with the slaughter of my warriors.  You were angry with me because you felt I'd betrayed you at Mount Weather.  So you ordered your people to attack my army."  Her face wrinkled in contempt.  "You are the Sky Princess.  You are their leader.  They followed your orders.  Why did you do it?  Why did you kill my warriors? "  Her nostrils flared as she swept a hand across the table.  "I should have denied you this kindness and just taken you."

My head swam in confusion.  Her warriors slaughtered by my people?  When did this happen?  Who ordered the attack?  It was certainly something I was unaware of.  My blood ran cold and my chest tightened with fear.

" _Heda_ , I swear I didn't know anything about the attack on your people."

The Commander fixed me with an icy stare.  "You expect me to believe that, _Skai Prisa?_   It is not unlike you to do something like this.  My people have called for you to be executed…slowly and painfully.  _Jus drein jus daun._ "  She paused as her expression softened a little.  "But I'm willing to hear what you have to say about the matter."

This made no sense.  Who among my people would order such an unprovoked attack?  It couldn't be my Mom or Marcus Kane.  It had to be a rebellious faction within Camp Jaha.  But maybe it wasn't Sky Crew after all?  Could it be a rival clan posing as Sky Crew?  I had to find out more information.

"How can you be sure it was _Skaikru_ who attacked your people?" I asked.

"They were killed with bullets as they slept.  Your people did not even give them a chance to draw their swords.  They were denied a warrior's death."

"Do you know anyone from _Skaikru_ who attacked them _Heda_?"  I asked.  "Have you any idea who was responsible?"

The brunette pursed her lips.  "I don't know for sure.  But Indra was spared so she could send a message to the grounders.  It was Bellamy who kept Indra alive – he was one of the killers."

Bellamy?

No way would Bellamy do a thing like this.  This had to be some kind of mistake?  Perhaps this was all a bad dream and I would wake up soon?

"Bellamy would never do a thing like this.  He's a good man.  He was with me when we took down the mountain."

"It _was_ Bellamy," the Commander repeated.  "If you tell me that you were not involved in this Clarke, I will believe you.  Some say I am foolish for this but…I trust you."  All harshness had left the Commander's countenance.

I had no idea what happened when I'd left Camp Jaha on that fateful day.  Why would Sky Crew attack the grounders?  It made no sense.  But without speaking to my people about the incident, I had no idea what had happened.  It was at least good to know that the Commander trusted me.

"Thank you," was all I could manage.

"I hope you can just see things from my perspective.  Hundreds of my people were killed as they slept.  Then you're found wondering about the wilderness.  My trackers say you were running away from something.  You made a pathetic attempt to disguise yourself."  She gestured towards my head.  "Did you really think that we would not recognise you, because you dyed your hair red with berries?"

"I had nothing to do with it _Heda_.  Please believe me.  I didn't know," I said, my voice shaking.

Lexa twisted her mouth in contemplation.  "All right.  I believe you."

"You...you do?" I shook my head.  "Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that", Lexa said, as she laid her palms on the table and fixed me with those lovely emerald green eyes.  "I want us to be friends, Clarke.  Serve me well and I will protect you.  I will reward you richly for your devotion."  Her expression became serious for a moment.  "But if you betray me…"

"I won't…I won't…" I said hastily.

"Good, good.  Now, enough talk.  You told me that you were the only woman from _Skaikru_ that I would ever need."  Her lips quirked into a playful smile.  "Now it is time for you to prove yourself to me."

I cleared my throat awkwardly.  "Now, if you'll forgive me _Heda_ , I'd like to take my leave now.  It's been a long day and I'm very tired–"

The Commander burst into laughter.  When her laughter ceased, she laid her elbow on the table propped her head against her palm.  She fixed me with appreciative eyes and a wide smile.

"Um, could you tell me where I'm staying tonight?"

"It's not time for you to leave yet, Sky Princess," she said.  She stood up and walked around the table until she was stood behind me.

I stiffened as delicate fingertips traced a pattern across my shoulders.  My body relaxed at her touch and my pulse rate quickened.

She leaned in close, her silky hair brushing against my skin as she whispered in my ear, "The night is still young and you have to fulfil your promise to me."

"Um, can't we do this tomorrow?"  I laughed nervously.  "I mean, there's no…there's no rush is there?"

I gasped as the brunette held my shoulders and laid tender kisses on the back of my neck.

The effects of the meal, the wine, tiredness and this woman's touch caused me to relax.  I closed my eyes as a soft moan escaped my lips.  I didn't want to enjoy being touched by this woman, but I couldn't help myself.

"Oh please.  Don't make me beg you Princess," she teased, as she leaned in to peck my cheek.

I closed my eyes as Lexa continued to pepper my neck and shoulders with tender kisses.  Her hands stroked my arms and across my chest.  I opened my mouth to say something, but all I could manage was little gasps and groans of pleasure.  Her fingertips traced a pattern along the edge of the metal bra.

It had been so long since I'd been touched intimately.  The last time I'd held someone had been when I'd said goodbye to Bellamy outside Camp Jaha.  The last time I'd lain with someone was with Finn in that storage bunker, which felt like an eternity ago.

Fingertips fumbled at the fastenings at my back.  I shrieked as the metal bikini top was whisked away and tossed onto the table in front of me.  I sat in stunned silence with my naked breasts exposed, wondering what the Commander would do next.  I gasped, half in shock and half in pleasure, as the brunette cupped my breasts and fondled them.  She leaned in further, resting her chin on my shoulder, so we were almost cheek-to-cheek.

"Hmm… _fanas,_ " Lexa purred, as she rolled my nipples between her fingers and thumbs.

My eyes fluttered open to see the servant girl.  She had come closer from were she'd been waiting, close to were I was sat.  She just stared in wide-eyed wonder, mouth slightly opened, at the spectacle in front of her.  I wasn't sure if she was turned on or just in shock – probably a combination of the two.  I grinned at her devilishly.

"If I…"  I stammered, barely able to formulate the words.  "If I…sl…sleep with you _Heda_.  Do you promise to…to leave the other _Skaikru_ women alone?"  I turned around and looked into her eyes, her face barely inches from my own.  "I mean, if I sleep with you, then you'll–"

Wow!  This woman was so beautiful!  It amazed me how comfortable I felt with her being this close and…oh so personal!

"Yes, yes, yes," said Lexa impatiently, as she continued to knead my bare breasts.  "If you please me then I promise I won't _jok_ your _nomon_ and your friends."  She giggled.  "But you must satisfy me and we must do it tonight…right now."

"Ok," I said, my voice raising an octave.

Now the brunette was playing with my nipples, tweaking them and rolling them between thumb and forefinger.  Oh fuck!  It felt so good.

Despite the tiredness that caused my limbs to ache, I wanted this woman badly.  Why was I resisting her?  There was no shame in wanting sex with this woman.  After all, I enjoyed intimacy with both men and women.  I was saving my people and taking my own pleasure at the same time.  There was no shame in that.  I had played her game.  I had resisted her enough to dispel the impression that I needed anything from her.  Now I would surrender myself to her and allow myself to be filled with, what would hopefully be, a big, hard cock.  I allowed myself a contented smile – I would finally discover if the legend of _Heda's Mami_ was true.

I slowly rose to my feet and turned to face her.

The brunette's full lips slightly parted.  Her green eyes practically begged me to have sex with her.  But I knew that I couldn't just have sex.  No, I had to please her enough to save the other women.  There was only one thing for it.

I had to make love to her.

I closed the distance between us and entwined my fingers through her hair.  I gently pressed my lips to hers.  I practically melted at the softness of those plump lips.  To my delight, she parted her lips and slipped an inquisitive tongue into my mouth.  Her tongue was quickly met by my own in a loving embrace.  I held her head in place as our kiss intensified.  I was rewarded by soft little moans from the other woman.

Lexa withdrew her mouth from mine, prompting me to lean in for another kiss.  She just moved away and smiled at me.

My brows knitted together in confusion.  Why didn't she want me to kiss her?  I was about to launch myself at the brunette again to claim those plump lips again, when Lexa clapped her hands twice.  I almost jumped in surprise.  The servant girl scurried to her Commander's side.  "Shayla, bants osir nau," Lexa ordered.   _Shayla, leave us now._

" _Sha Heda_ ," The servant girl said with a short bow, before quickly leaving the room.

Now the brunette captured my lips with her own, our tongues dancing together playfully.  She withdrew and held my head with both hands, gazing into my eyes and smiling lovingly.

Perhaps she hadn't been kissed like this for some time?  Maybe she was just used to having emotionless sex with her captives?  Whatever the case may be, I was certain that I had made a good initial impression on her.  But I was a long way from fully pleasing her.  The best was yet to come.

I kissed her again, with renewed passion, eliciting a moan from the brunette.

I withdrew, but only so I could attack her neck with tender, loving kisses.

Lexa giggled in delight.  It was such a lovely sound to behold and it warmed my heart.  "Hmm… _Skaiprisa_ ," she purred.

"I want to see what's underneath that dress of yours," I rasped.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement.  "Oh, you do hmm?  Well, I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

"Let me be the judge of that," I said, as I slowly removed her dress, sliding the cap sleeves down her slender arms.

The brunette was not wearing a bra.  I didn't hesitate in seizing her small pert breasts and kneading them playfully.  This caused the other woman to close her eyes and moan in pleasure at my touch.

I leaned in and captured a nipple between my lips and sucked it gently, causing her to gasp.  I could feel her bud harden in my mouth as I sucked it more forcefully.  I shifted my attention to her other nipple, capturing it between my lips and sucking greedily.  All the while, the other woman stroked my hair tenderly and made hummed appreciatively.

I withdrew and appraised her.  I drank in the sight of her beauty.  I watched as she ran her tongue across those luscious plump lips of hers.  Her green dress hung around her midsection, exposing her small, but pert breasts.  Her bronzed skin looked even more golden in the flickering candlelight.

My eyes ventured further down her body, towards her crotch.  I could still see no tell-tale sign that she had a penis, due to her long dress which covered her legs, almost reaching the floor.

Now it was time to see if the legend of _Heda's mami_ was true!

My heartbeat quickened as I pulled at her dress until it fell in a pool of green around her ankles.

 

* * *

 

My mouth fell open and my hand barely stifled a gasp.  I stood rooted to the spot with eyes wide.  Lexa's body was slight, with exquisite muscle tone.  My eyes were drawn to her midsection, were her abdominal muscles were clearly defined.  The bronze skin colour I'd seen so far, covered her entire body in an enviable all-over tan.

The woman was perfection personified, but with the most amazing quirk.

A large, penis hung between her legs, together with balls in a nest of dark hair.  It was like nothing I'd ever seen before.  Even though her cock was limp, it was still bigger than Finn's paltry offering even when fully erect.

I know some people, like my friends, would be horrified at such a sight.  But for me, it was the most curious and most erotic thing I'd ever seen in my life.  It was like a perfect blend of male and female DNA, fused together in one delightful package.

I'd always assumed that all men had similar sized cocks.  I suppose this assumption was based on the two dicks I'd seen so far.  But Lexa had proved me wrong.  Her cock would not look out of place on a big man such as Gustus or Nyko.  But on Lexa's petite feminine frame, it looked huge.

It was as if time had stood still.  I had no idea how long I'd been staring, but I suddenly became aware that I had been staring and needed to stop.  I glanced up to see a puzzled look on Lexa's gorgeous face.  She was probably unable to determine my reaction.  Did she want my approval?  She had it for sure.  I didn't know what to do or say.  I was tempted to tell her just how amazingly beautiful I thought she was.  But she probably knew it already.

Perhaps I should tell her right now that I was sexually inexperienced and had no idea what to do with her cock?  Not one this size anyway.  No, to disclose the truth after making such bold statements regarding my ability to satisfy her, would be disastrous.

Lexa stood with hands on hips, her mouth compressed into a hard line.  "Well, are you just going to stare at my _mami_ or are you going to do something with it?"

"I…um…sorry _Heda_.  It's just…I just…" I was babbling now and unable to formulate a coherent sentence.  I was nervous but tremendously excited at the same time.  My pulse rate quickened as my body and mind was overtaken by raw, wild need.

My curiosity and lust was tinged with a slight sense of panic.  I'd promised the Commander so much, but now I wasn't sure I could deliver on my promise.  I'd only had sex with Finn and a boy called Atom.  Both times had been quick and spontaneous – not at all romantic.  I'd been locked away in the Skybox aboard the Ark from an early age, which hadn't given me much scope for romance.

"It's time for you to prove to me that you're the only woman from _Skaikru_ that I'll ever need," said Lexa.  I detected a hint of playful mockery in her tone.

I took a deep breath, before sinking to my knees.  Her big cock dangled right in front of my face.  Unsure of what I was supposed to do next, I just instinctively grabbed it.  I lifted it and turned it left and right a little, to get a good look at it.  I felt as if I was holding a bronze-coloured venomous snake, more than a human penis.  It's single eye seemed to watch me curiously.  With my other hand I gently caressed her balls, as if to check they were real.  I watched as her foreskin slid back to reveal a large purple cock-head and gave it a tentative lick.  I gently slid her foreskin back and forth in what I hoped would be a stimulating motion.  Her shaft was growing bigger and stiffer with every stroke.  I wondered just how big this thing could get.

I glanced up to see the owner of the cock, with eyes closed, head lolling and moaning with pleasure.  Phew, I was on the right track!

"Suck it for me Princess – suck it for me," Lexa murmured.

"But…I…I don't know if it will fit in my mouth," I protested.  I'd never sucked a boy's cock before, let alone one this big.

Lexa reached down to stroke my cheek.  "Try for me."

I nodded, before opening my mouth wide, her cock-head almost completely filled my mouth.  I was curious to see how much of this thing I could swallow.  Continuing to hold her cock, I slid my mouth further along her shaft.  I was delighted to find that I could move my lips a short distance along her shaft.

I could suck her cock.

I continued to suck her off, sliding my lips along that delicious pole of hers, while keeping her cock-head in my mouth.  Simultaneously, I gently slid her foreskin up and down with my hand.  She was rock-hard now and moaning loudly in response to the ministrations.

The bitch was loving it!

I took her dick out of my mouth, so I could take a good look at it in all its fully-erect glory.  "Fuck me Lexa it's huge!" I gasped.  I winced at using her first name again.  I hope she would forgive me for being so forward.

She smiled down at me and stroked my hair.  "Tonight its all for you, my _Prisa._ "

Curious emerald eyes watched me as I held my arm against her dick.  I couldn't help but marvel at the fact that her penis was the length of my forearm and as thick as my wrist!

I laughed and shook my head in amazement.  I was sucking the biggest cock I'd ever seen.  In that moment, _Heda's mami_ was all mine.  I laughed at the fact that I'd acted so bravely in saving my people.

_I'm the only woman from Skaikru that you'll ever need._

Not only had I saved the other women from an unwanted sexual encounter, I'd also secured for myself the biggest, loveliest cock and most beautiful, sexiest woman.  None of the women from Camp Jaha would ever get their hands on this gorgeous dick – it belonged to Clarke Griffin now.  _Heda's Mami_ was now reserved solely for use by the Sky Princess.

I wasted no more time and stuffed that oversized purple glans into my eager mouth.  I resumed my fellatio, but stopped as a pair of hands clasped the sides of my head and gently pushed me away.  I frowned and stared up into those lovely green eyes, seeking an explanation.

"Hmm…I'm impressed with you so far Sky Princess," said Lexa.  "But you still need to prove yourself.  You still need to take my _mami_ inside you."

I nodded, my anticipation mounting.  But I felt a little nervous in case her cock couldn't fit in my tight hole.

"Lie on the bed for me," Lexa asked sweetly.

I did as she asked, sinking into the lush softness of the furs.  I blinked nervously as I watched the Commander saunter towards the bed.  Her erect cock bobbed slightly as she walked.  The bed sank a little as she climbed on top of it.  She stared at me with the hungry look of a predator eyeing stricken prey.

My breathing came in tiny gasps as she held my legs open.  Her eyes shifted focus from my face to the V between my legs.  I closed my eyes, expecting her big, stiff rod to force its way into me at any moment.  My eyes flew open as something pushed its way into my core – a single, curious finger.  The brunette's finger was followed by another.

"Hmm…you're tight," the Commander commented, as she swept hair from her eyes, with the hand that was not at work on my snatch.  "I guess I'll just have to loosen you up a bit."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just lay back and let her get on with it.

I closed my eyes, as the brunette pumped two fingers in and out of my sex.  She did this lovely thing occasionally, were she'd keep her fingers inside me then use her thumb to rub my aching clit – it felt so good.

"Hmm…that's lovely Commander."

I felt soft hair brushing against my inner thighs, followed by a gentle, wet tongue lapping at my clit.  Lexa maintained her assault on my vagina with her pumping fingers.  I'd never had my pussy licked before.  The couple of times I'd had sex had been clumsy and rushed.  But now I was being serviced by a young woman with lots of experience, who was content to take her time to fully satisfy me.  Lexa's two fingers were accompanied by a third, as she gently stretched my tight hole.

I ran my fingers through soft, chestnut brown curls as Lexa clamped those sexy, swollen lips of hers on my clit and gently sucked.  I was already having the best sex of my life, and I hadn't even had a cock between my legs yet.  I could now see why some women became lesbians.  Who needed a cock when you had a hot girl that loved the taste of pussy, with pumping fingers and a quick, curious tongue?

That was a good point: what was I now?  Was I a lesbian or bi-curious maybe?  No, I was beyond curious.  I think I must be bisexual now because I was loving what this girl was doing to me with her fingers, lips and tongue.  There was no going back now.  I definitely wasn't a lesbian, because I couldn't wait to have my tight pussy stuffed with that big cock of hers.  Maybe I could technically be a lesbian, because I was being fucked by a woman?  Pansexual perhaps?  To be honest, I didn't know and I didn't care.  I _could_ be a lesbian, because after being fucked by _Heda's mami_ , I probably wouldn't  want anyone else's comparatively small cock inside me, especially if Finn was anything to go by.

I moaned with delight as the brunette slid a fourth finger into me.  She was stretching me, preparing me, to take her big, thick rod.  I opened my eyes and watched in fascination as the woman between my legs pumped her four fingers in and out of my slick hole.  As she focused on opening me up, her tongue darted across my swollen cherry.  This woman was a true lover: intent on giving pleasure, as well as taking it.

Oh how I wanted her cock inside me!  "Please _Heda_ ," I begged her, "please put your lovely big _mami_ inside me.  I can't wait any longer.  Take me now!"

The brunette smiled at me as she slid four fingers out of my core, now slick and shiny from my juices.  She nodded, before licking her fingers.  "I think you're ready for it now."

I watched in lustful anticipation as the Commander gripped her shaft, as if it were a weapon, and aimed it at my entrance.  She shuffled forwards…closer and closer…until the tip of her cock nuzzled playfully at my folds.  Then, with a gentle push, she was inside me.  I let out a long, contented sigh as her big, thick cock slid further and further into my core.  I had never felt so filled in all my life, yet she could only fit about two thirds of that monster cock inside me.  The slight pain her dick caused me was greatly outweighed by the pleasure if wrought.

I licked my lips and watched in fascination as Lexa slowly and gently thrust her hips back and forth.  Her hard fuck-pole slid in and out of me in a most satisfying motion.  I grabbed her taught buttocks, almost willing her to thrust deeper inside me.

"Fuck me _Heda!_   Fuck me! Harder, pleeeaaase!"  What was I saying?  I must have been deranged.  This woman had driven me mad with lust.  Even though she filled my core, and it hurt, I just wanted more and more.  I couldn't get enough of _Heda's mami_.

"As you wish," she brunette said huskily.  She increased her rhythm, bucking back and forth as her monster cock filled and massaged my sex.  She was still unable to move her member more than two-thirds into my soaking wet sheath.  She gritted her teeth in determination as she slammed into me.  "How do you like that Princess?  Huh?  How do you like being filled with my _mami?_ "

"I love it!  I love it!" I yelled.  "Don't stop, please."

Without warning, she withdrew her cock, the front of which was gleaming with my dew.  "Get on your hands and knees," she ordered.

I wasted no time in complying with the woman's command.  Almost immediately Lexa's big dick slid back inside me, eliciting a moan of satisfaction from me.  Gripping my waist with both hands, she continued to hammer me from behind.  She pulled out almost all the way, then plunged in deep.  She repeated this motion several times to our mutual satisfaction.  I couldn't believe how much I had stretched to accommodate her.

After a while, I squirmed forward and withdrew from Lexa's cock.  I had an idea and hoped it would please my lover.

The Commander grunted and looked at me incredulously for an explanation.

I swallowed hard, fearing wild retaliation from the Commander.  "Lie down on the bed _Heda_ ," I ordered, almost breathlessly.

The brunette's eyes narrowed and for a moment I thought she was about to get angry.  This was a woman who was used to giving orders, not taking them.  Thankfully, curiosity got the better of her.  Without a word, she did as I asked and lay on her back.  Her big, hard cock pointed towards the ceiling like a bronze Greek pillar.

As soon as the brunette's ass touched the furs, I wrapped my lips around her shaft and sucked it for all I was worth.  Lexa moaned as she ran her fingers through my golden hair.

I withdrew my mouth and gazed into those lovely emerald eyes.  I gripped her arousal and slowly slid my hand up and down its length.  Then I leaned forward and took possession of her plump lips.  The Commander's eager tongue slid sensuously into my mouth and I welcomed it with my own.  As our lips withdrew, I maintained the closeness, our faces almost touching.  I laid tender kisses across her neck and shoulders, simultaneously pumping her cock.

"Please Clarke…please…pleeeease!" Lexa begged.

I shuffled backwards on the bed, until I knelt with each knee either side of her waist.  Gripping her stiff rod in one hand, I slowly lowered my body until the tip of her engorged purple head nudged my moist petals.  I didn't shift my eyes from the brunette's, as I continued to lower myself onto her stiff pole.  I savoured every inch of hard flesh as it made its way further into my love tunnel.  When I felt that I'd taken as much of her meat inside me as I could handle, I bobbed up and down, her cock sliding up and down my sex like a piston.

I was in control now.  I rode her with the passion of an untamed beast.  The room was filled with our combined panting and moaning.  After a while, I felt myself teetering on the edge of no return, caught up in a state of bliss.  Instead of intensifying my efforts, I slowed right down, teasing the Commander with slow, sensuous strokes of my silky wetness.

The sexual pleasure intensified within me, reaching a crescendo.  I could hold back no longer and succumbed to the inevitable.  I cried out as a wild orgasm rippled through me, then another.

The brunette's face was screwed-up in ecstasy.  I was sure she was about to reach an orgasm of her own.  "Get off," Lexa ordered, as she gently pushed me away from her.  "Get off!"

I thought the woman would cum on my stomach or tits or something, but she clambered off the bed and stood in front of me.  "Kneel on the floor," she ordered.

I shifted off the soft furs of the bed and knelt in front of her.  I looked up into those green eyes, as she closed the distance between us.  Lexa's erection bobbed in front of my face, its single eye focused on me.  I made to grab it, but she beat me to it and began rapidly stroking the length of her engorged cock.

I squealed as Lexa yanked my braid, forcing my head back.  "Open your mouth!" she commanded.

I opened my mouth and closed my eyes.  The last time I'd had sex, Finn had pulled out and ejaculated on my stomach.  But I'd never expected anything like this before.

She was going to cum in my face!

The Commander grunted as a strand of pearly seed shot from her cock, covering my face and forehead; some of it went in my hair.  She continued to grunt as more strands of gooey cum coated my nose, cheeks and forehead; some of it coated my lips and tongue.  I licked my lips and swallowed the cum that squirted into my mouth.  When did this woman last have sex?  She must have been saving her cum for months.

After a short while, the brunette's grunting subsided and I opened my eyes to see her still holding her spent cock.  I held her rod and took that purple cock-head in my mouth once more.  She stroked my hair lovingly as I milked the last drops of her sperm into my mouth.

I stood up to face her, scooping up some of the seed from my face and licking it sensuously from my fingers.  A broad smile broke out on the other woman's features, before we both burst into a fit of giggles.  Without warning, she pulled me into a warm embrace.  We kissed open-mouthed, panting as our bodies, and tongues, worked.  She didn't seem to care that I still had traces of her seed on my face and in my mouth.  Lexa held my shoulders and just stared lovingly at me, as we both panted for breath.

My pussy felt deliciously sore, like it had been given a proper workout.  My whole body seemed to tingle with the warm glow of sexual pleasure.

"Well," I asked.  "How did I do?"

She sighed with satisfaction.  "You have pleased me.  I have not made love to someone like that since…"  She smiled wistfully, "…since Costia."

I took this to be a wonderful compliment.  Joy filled me like sunshine.  I had saved the women of Camp Jaha and had the most amazing sex at the same time.  I truly couldn't be happier in that moment.  All trace of animosity towards this woman was now gone.  But I still had to ask the question that was on my lips.

"So, am I the only woman from _Skaikru_ that you'll ever need?"

Lexa cupped my cheek with both hands, her emerald eyes sparkled with joy.  "Oh _Skai Prisa_ , after tonight I doubt I shall ever wish to lie with any woman except you.  You truly know how to make love to a woman!"

I knew I had performed well, but not _that_ well!  Anyway, I wasn't going to disagree with her.  Despite my lack of experience, I had put my heart and soul into making love to the Commander and it had paid off.  But now I also doubted that I'd ever want to make love to another woman, or man for that matter, ever again.  I had been spoiled by the crème-de-la-crème of cocks.  _Heda's mami_ was truly legendary.  It wasn't just about the sex though, I believed this was a woman who deserved to be loved.  Perhaps I was the one destined to show the Commander true love again?

The Commander looked serious for a moment.  "I shall of course expect to make love to you on a regular basis from now on.  I hope this is agreeable to you?"  She gave me a look of hopeful expectation.

Agreeable?  Oh fuck, this girl had no idea!  I nodded enthusiastically.  "Yes, yes, of course it's agreeable.  I'd love to have sex with you again…and again…and again…"  I could scarcely contain my happiness.

The woman drew me into another tight hug and kissed my cheek.  "Oh my _Skai Prisa_ , you have showed me an intimacy and a happiness I thought I'd never experience again.  For this, you will be well rewarded.  You will have your own apartment, here, in Polis.  You will have servants, jewellery, fine clothes and horses – everything your heart desires.  You will live in luxury as the _Heda's_ concubine."

"Thank you my _Heda_ ," I breathed, as I stroked her bare back, her bare nipples hard against my chest.  "You do me a great honour."

Lexa withdrew from our embrace.  "Now, you must be very tired.  I know I am.  Let me call my servant and she will show you to your chambers."

"You're not done yet are you _Heda?_ " I cooed.

Lexa raised an eyebrow in curious amusement.  "What do you have in mind?"

I took hold of her big wilting cock once again and began stroking it.  I pointed at her member.  "More of this in me.  Are you up for it?"  Her cock grew bigger and harder with every stroke.  I think her _mami_ had answered my question for her.

The brunette laughed.  "Oh Clarke, you're insatiable.  I think I shan't get much sleep with you around."  She closed her eyes and hummed her approval of my ministrations.  "Lie on the bed for me…"

I had to agree with Lexa – it looked like we weren't going to get much sleep that night!

I lay on my back and wrapped the soft furs tighter around me.

Wait a minute!  How did I get _under_ the furs?

My eyes snapped open and my body gave a start.  I was surrounded by the darkness of nightfall.  Who put out the candles and why was it so cold in here?  There was hardly a sound.  Then I heard the faraway cry of some sort of animal.  Then realisation dawned on me.  I was no longer in _Heda's_ bed chamber.  I was in the woods, sleeping on the floor.  Oh no, that could only mean that I was still on the run.  Worse still: _Heda's mami_ was all but an erotic dream.  It wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last.  But this erotic dream of Heda had certainly been the weirdest, and probably the hottest, so far.

I let out a long sigh of frustration and frowned.  I couldn't refute the fact that I was disappointed.  It bothered me how easily I had warmed to the Commander in my dream.  She seemed fearsome at first, but I saw a kinder, more loving side to her when we were alone.  Is that what Lexa was like in real life?  I would have said 'no' before, but now I was not so sure.  I could not deny that there was a part of me that wanted to love her.

Anyway, on the positive side: Camp Jaha had not been invaded by the grounders and its women had not been captured by the Commander.  The grounders had not been attacked by _Skaikru_.  What a relief!

I chuckled.  How ridiculous to believe that Bellamy had been instrumental in shooting and killing an army of grounders.  Bellamy would never do a thing like that, would he?


End file.
